battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of B-Cyclone (Deadly)
Revenge of B-Cyclone is the second stage in NEO Darkness Heaven. The reward for beating this stage is the True Form of Bronze Cat, Quizmaster Cat. Battleground *A few Zoges are sent out at the start of the battle. *Shadow Boxer K spawns after 20 seconds, with two more spawning after a minute. *After 100, Doge Dark starts spawning in 20~40-second intervals. *Doge Dark, Black Cyclone, Zackie Peng, Zory and Gory Black come out when the enemy base is attacked. **Black Cyclone spawns every 30 seconds, Zackie Peng spawns every 20~23.3 seconds, Zory spawns every 26.6~30 seconds and Gory Black spawns every 10~20 seconds. **In total, there are three Black Cyclones, eight Zackie Pengs, four Zories and ten Gory Blacks. Strategy Strategy 1 (Uberless) *Row 1: Manic Mohawk Cat (20), Eraser Cat (20+30), Manic Eraser Cat (30), Bomber Cat (40), Cyborg Cat (40+7; Note: I didn't use - Replace with anything to make a combo if you want) *Row 2: Sanzo Cat (36+6), Weedwacker Cat (23+7), Pizza Cat (29+3), Polevaulter Cat (27+9), Cyberpunk Cat (28+4; Also Unnecessary but I used it 1 time) *Powerups: Rich Cat Process: *Deploy 1 Manic Mohawk to let all Zoges bury. *When the Shadow Boxer K appears, let it get close to your base, start placing Bomber, Pizza, and Weedwacker for the Zombies. Deploy some Polevaulters later on *When the SBK dies, start spamming everything that I mentioned that was necessary (Meatshields, Bomber, Sanzo, Weedwacker, Pizza, Polevaulter). *Just keep spamming no matter what, even when you reach the deploy limit. When things are reloading, you can deploy a Cyberpunk if you want. (If I'm being honest, I just wanted to try an uberless try and didn't expect to win, just kept spamming as needed; For Zories and Zackie Pengs, I prioritized anti zombies but kept anti blacks as a steady stream.) Strategy 2: Line-up: Dual Erasers, Sanzo Cat, Bombercat, Cameraman Cat, Weedwacker Cat, Ectoweight Cat, Polevaulter Cat, Pizza Cat, Immortal Kenshin The only main thing is to stall the beginning peons to save up money, the longer the better. Uesugi and Bombercats should be released when the B Cyclones finally arrive. Strategy 3 (no anti-zombie) This strat requires tough backliner to survive zombie wave if u don't have strong anti-zombie units Lineup: Eraser (20+25), Crazed Wall (20), Ramen (40+6), Sanzo (33), Bomber (27), Gigavolta (40), Lil' Valkyrie Dark (40), A .Bahamut (30), Giorious Amaterasu (27),(or your favorite AoE ubers) (i don't remember what the 10th unit is) Items: Rich Cat, Cat CPU, Sniper Cat (not recommend here) (author use Rich Cat only) First spawn crazed wall to make Zoge all buries. Next, SBK will rekt your wall, try meatshielding and stack Sanzo and Bomber (spawn Bomber to freeze then spawn Sanzo). When another Zoge buries or SBKs rekt your frontline, spawn an AoE attacker to rekt their Zoge and kb those SBKs. When Cyclone appear, spawn everything you have to protect your stack (or not). When you pass zombie wave, make sure that those Cyclone is perma-freeze (Sanzo is not a good choice when standing alone), that the time your AoE attacker shrines. Turn on Cat CPU and enjoy your show Free Quiz gameshow for your cats. (why Sniper is not recommend here? it will replace a cyclone and ... I don't think Sniper Cat is good here, so preserve your Sniper for another thing(?)) Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01172.html Category:NEO Darkness Heaven Stages